


誤會了啦

by ngomosumching



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngomosumching/pseuds/ngomosumching
Summary: 佐久早本來就是為了與國家隊唯二兩個正常人——牛島若利和岩泉一才答應出席這個三人飯局的。所以，那個及川徹為什麼會在這裡。
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	誤會了啦

**Author's Note:**

> 在推特看到痛（@jollyland_tung2）的腦洞就忍不住寫了  
> 大概就是及川想找小岩吃飯結果誤闖小岩、佐久早跟若利飯局的文，還不小心觸發修羅場的故事（嗯？  
> 首次投稿，有什麼可改進的地方都歡迎提出，也歡迎大家到推特找我聊天^^  
> 喔對了我的推特是 @ngomosumching 喔！

飛機在一片暖洋的金黃中安全降落，及川徹拿下了蓋住眼睛的眼罩，好看的眉眼因為不適應陽光而皺起來，但在旁人眼中，這只是一個性感的男人展現出獨有的慵懶，美好的夕陽配上帥哥使人感歎世間的完滿。而畫中的男人絲毫不受他人目光，怡然自得地從口袋拿出電話，熟練地撥出那通電話。

「小岩～及川先生回來了喔，我要找你吃飯而你不準拒絕呦～」，明知道電話另一頭的男人一定會翻起白眼，但及川還是忍不住拋了個wink，不小心對身邊的多個路人來了個心臟爆擊。果然，岩泉語帶無奈地說，「抱歉，今天有點東西要處理，你先回家休息吧，我完成了再來找你。」但及川沒聽漏電話那頭的人聲鼎沸，猜著岩泉在與花卷和松川吃飯，啊還有人在唱歌，一定是在開趴沒錯了。

所以擅自認定岩泉正在享樂的及川以色誘外加威逼，軟硬兼施總是讓岩泉吐出一串地址，而岩泉那句「這裡會有你不想看到的人」也自動忽略掉。看著機場落地窗外的夕陽，及川簡直急不及待找到專屬他的陽光，然後緊緊抱著他、好好感受對方久違的溫暖。

所以現在是怎樣。及川瞇眼看著岩泉，嗯很好膚色差還是很色，手臂好像又結實了但的確是他的小岩。轉頭看著餐桌對面的兩人，揉揉眼睛還是希望自己是出現了因為時差，睡眠不足而導致的幻覺。

「所以說，為什麼小牛若也在啦！！！」

\--

於是便影成了如今岩泉與及川同坐，對面坐著的是兩位日本國家隊的攻手，牛島若利和那個誰......  
「啊！我想起了！你是小臣對吧！」這樣嚷著的及川收獲了口罩也遮掩不住的嫌棄。

雖然佐久早很希望即場遠離這個污染環境的池面，但礙於岩泉教練和若利君也在的情況下他還是姑且忍下立刻回家洗澡的想法。更何況，他們三個本來就是相約討論有關扣球和讓球加上更刁鑽旋轉的技術。所幸討論已經告一段落，三人可以享受稍為輕鬆隨意的閒話家常——

才怪。看著坐在自己對面吵鬧的及川，嘖果然還是很想回家。本來還打算趁這次機會打探一下若利君的喜好和喜歡的類型，都被這個池面打亂了，嘖好麻煩好想趕走他還是我先走會比較好，這樣想著的佐久早完全沒掩飾自己投放在及川身上的灼然目光，還嚇倒了剛好轉頭想喊「小臣～」的及川。

啊，被發現了。雖然很討厭對面的及川但畢竟他還算是前輩，而且宮城三人組重聚應該也有很多關於家鄉的事要分享吧。本著這個想法，佐久早點了點頭，丟下一句「先失陪一下」便拿著清潔套裝到廁所。

待佐久早走遠，及川才呼出一口氣，畢竟他剛剛看到佐久早提著清潔套裝到廁所的模樣，不禁聯想到在聯誼看到的女孩子拿著包包到廁所補妝的模樣，簡直如出一轍。及川差點就把吐嘈吐出嘴邊。理清思緒後，及川還是有些不解。「吶小岩，那是佐久早聖臣對吧，球旋轉很嘔心那個。他那個眼神超可怕耶好像他想殺了我，但我幹了什麼啊？」小岩本來想說及川的存在已經足以激怒世上99%的人，但後來還是忍住了，回答說：「因為牛島喜歡你，所以人家把你當情敵了吧。」然後一拳打向因驚嚇而化身人工噴水池的及川，如果佐久早在現場應該會直接解決掉及川。

及川擦了擦嘴邊，呆滯的模樣使宮城另外兩人不禁莞爾一笑。「誒不是，資訊量太多了吧！等一下啦！」  
牛若倒是很老實，說著：「我沒有喜歡及川，但我認為你應該留在日本。」像是突然想起了什麼，嘴角邊的笑容弧度又大了那麼一點點。

這就是剛從廁所回來的佐久早看到的景象——若利君對著及川說「喜歡及川，留在日本」，還要加上自然的微笑，啊好耀眼，刺得佐久早要哭了。為什麼能讓若利君笑的人不是他，而是及川；為什麼能吸引若利君目光的人不是他，而是及川；如果他成為二傳手，是不是也能吸引到若利君的注視，那怕目光只為他停留一秒？這樣想著的佐久早愈發感覺自己的無力，在喜歡的人面前，再多的練習和細心認真都無法令他有更完善的裝備，愛情果然還是比排球複雜許多呀。

佐久早不是個感情特別細膩的人，但此刻失戀的感覺卻使他心塞。深知道逞強只會讓自己在三人面前失態，佐久早低下頭，默默拿起座位上的背包，「抱歉，身體有點不舒服，先告辭了。」死盯著自己的運動鞋，在旁人眼中，他的確顯出些許病態。但岩泉一身為國家隊教練，選手的身體情況他無時都掌握著，如果說佐久早想騙過所有人，那麼岩泉一必定排除在外。他敢肯定，佐久早這幾天狀態不俗，在被牛島邀約參加今天飯局之後更是狀態大勇。看著對面的牛島和自己旁邊的及川，頓時明悟。深嘆一聲，對牛島說：「果然我還是有點擔心佐久早，能麻煩你送他回家嗎？」而對座的男人只是木然點頭，離開了餐廳，順手拿走佐久早遺漏下來的大衣。

此時日本已是夜晚時份，熱鬧的街頭更襯托出佐久早的孤獨。煩躁地撓了撓自己的曲髪，最後還是拐入小巷，軟弱地靠在平時絕不會觸碰的街燈，眼淚不爭氣地掉了下來。從小他一直堅信著，靠著練習，最終定能開花結果。學業如此，而排球亦如此。直至遇到若利，他才漸漸發現世間並非所有事情皆能依賴練習，例如牛若的左撇子攻球，還有與牛若的距離。他是多麼努力地走到和他一樣的舞台，在接受歡呼的同時卻發現對方的眼裡始於沒有他，滿滿的都是那個困在宮城的男孩。他曾不解、妒忌，而如今他只感到無力。蹲下身，將臉埋在雙手間，心裡暗自盤算著五分鐘後，他一定要振作起來，回家好好洗澡，也洗走那個盤據在心底多年的身影。

但顯然地今天老天就是要跟他作對。那個下定決心要忘掉的身影此刻卻趷立在他面前，木然的表情中透過著一絲緊張。牛島把蹲著地上的佐久早拉起，「沒事吧？要不要去看醫生？」佐久早搖了搖頭，示意沒事，但因沒吃晚飯而出現的暈眩卻不合時宜地出現，而所幸牛島扶住了他，佐久早才後知後覺地發現自己正躺著若利君的懷抱中，感受著胸肌的結實和心臟的跳動。想到這樣溫暖的男人始終不屬於自己，佐久早好不容易才收拾好的心情再次崩潰，在牛島的懷抱中靜聲哭泣，殊不知哭泣的自己卻在不知不覺刺痛著對方。在月色淋浴下，牛島低頭看著與自己身高相差無幾的男人，對方在自己懷裡瑟縮成一團，就如無助的小孩。月光映射了懷內男人因哭泣而泛紅的眼眶，就如古代施了胭脂的美人。情不自禁地親上去他的眼角，回過神來二人已交換了無數個深吻，氣喘呼呼，此時二人才後知後覺地意識到自己剛才的舉動。

佐久早是先作出反應的一方。他低下頭，誠懇地道歉，然後作出當日第二次的逃跑。然而牛島並沒有讓他有逃離的機會，身體比腦袋早一步作出反應，拉著了佐久早。愕然回頭，是若利君紅透的耳朵，還有此生聽過最動聽的邀約：「...要不要來我家先留宿一晚？我還能順便煮飯給你，餓著對身體不好。」在明亮的月色照射下，牛島鬆開鉗制佐久早的手，轉而牽起對方的手，在東京街頭下漫步走回他的家，以及將來「他們的家」。


End file.
